


Conviction

by fabflyingfox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabflyingfox/pseuds/fabflyingfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Hanamaki asked him to come with to Yahaba’s classroom, Matsukawa thought it was really cute, the way Hanamaki stared into the classroom at their kouhai, lamenting how attracted he was to Yahaba.</p>
<p>This was their seventh visit, and damn if Matsukawa was going to waste one more lunch period watching Hanamaki suffer from being his own cockblock for not even making a move.</p>
<p>--<br/>This is a remix of megginee's fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4272270">three second intervals</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conviction

The first time Hanamaki asked him to come with to Yahaba’s classroom, Matsukawa thought it was really cute, the way Hanamaki stared into the classroom at their kouhai, lamenting how attracted he was to Yahaba. 

  
  
The second, third, and fourth times, Matsukawa slowly slipped from amused to bored to slightly dead inside, the feeling increasing on the fifth and sixth visits. 

  
  
It’s not that Matsukawa didn’t care about the romantic interests of his best friend, not in the least. But Hanamaki was dragging this on a lot longer than he had to, and if Yahaba is anything like Oikawa was for Matsukawa to confess to….

  
  
...Then Matsukawa just wasted almost a full week’s worth of lunches he could have been spending with his own boyfriend. 

  
  
This was their seventh visit, and damn if Matsukawa was going to waste one more lunch period watching Hanamaki suffer from being his own cockblock for not even making a move.

  
  
“You must be fucking joking,” Matsukawa exhales, ruffling his curly hair as he follows Hanamaki to the Yahaba’s classroom… again. 

  
  
“I’m going to do it today, Issei, I promise,” Hanamaki’s voice wavered in conviction as his eyes fell on Yahaba’s soft hair from the window and Matsukawa propped himself against the wall.

  
  
“How long are we going to stand here today?” 

  
  
Matsukawa doesn’t remember what he said to Takahiro, probably something about holding both their heads and pressing their lips together so they could get this over with. He feels his cell phone buzz in his pocket, and tries to convince Hanamaki to get his ass in that classroom.

  
  
_Just confess already Takahiro, please._  Matsukawa pleaded as his eyes bore holes into the back of Hanamaki’s head and he verbally threatens to end their friendship.  _Oikawa keeps sending me texts about how cute your puppy love is and I don’t know how many more times I can take him out to eat to make up for all these lunch periods._

  
  
Lucky for both of them, Yahaba approached them both. And, wow. Incredible. Hanamaki is stalling for time.  _Great._

  
  
“Did you need something with me?” Yahaba asks, looking back and forth between the two of them.

  
  
“Is this your classroom? I literally had no idea.” Hanamaki bluffed.  _Okay, that’s my cue I guess._

  
  
“I’m just here so Takahiro doesn’t get mauled by any second years, but I’m sure you can protect him now,” Matsukawa says, now patting Yahaba’s shoulder has he makes his way to leave. “Bye!”

  
  
As he leaves, he pops open his phone to a message from Oikawa:

  
  
>Has he confessed his love yet? ♡〜٩( ˃́▿˂̀ )۶〜♡

  
  
Matsukawa tapped into his phone, turning the corner back to their classroom:

  
  
>Not yet, you thinkin’ we help out today?

  
  
He opens the classroom door and Oikawa is waiting for him, eyes shining and lips curled into a smile.

  
  
“That’s sounds like a wonderful idea, Mattsun.”

  
  
**X**

  
  
“Oi Captain, my captain,” Hanamaki flopped on Oikawa’s back when he returned from Yahaba’s classroom, “I need a huge favor. I’ll even pay you in five milk breads, no, wait, more than that”

  
  
Oikawa fell forward a little in his seat before laughing, “My, my, what kind of favor could Makki-chan need from little ol’ me?”

  
  
Hanamaki pushed up off Oikawa’s back and turned his shoulders to face him, “Oikawa, please, can you make up a reason to talk to Yahaba after practice today?”

  
  
Oikawa’s eyes flickered over at Matsukawa quickly because a serene smile graced his lips, “Why exactly do you want me to do such a thing, Makki-chan? Oh! Possibly,” he brushed his lips by Hanamaki’s ears as he stared at Matsukawa and whispered, “Could you have a thing for our darling kouhai setter?”

  
  
Hanamaki gulped and Matsukawa stifled a chuckle. Sure, Oikawa already knew about Hanamaki’s crush, even before Matsukawa confirmed it. But neither of them had told Hanamaki that he knew.

  
  
“Are you going to help me or what?”

  
  
Oikawa pulled back and put a hand on his chest, “Fear not, Makki-chan, you can count on your beloved captain to help, and I’ll do it for five milk breads and no morning stealing Mattsun from me at lunch break~!”

  
  
“Huh. Well alright then.”

  
  
**X**

  
  
“YAHOO, YAHABA-CHAN~” Oikawa skipped over to his kouhai after practice ended and beamed, “A word?”

  
  
Yahaba stiffened his posture and beamed back, “Oh, Oikawa-senpai! Hanamaki-senpai said you wanted to speak with me earlier.”

  
  
“Yes, yes, I’m so glad he delivered that message to you,” Oikawa’s smile grew into a smirk, “Because my message is a confession of love.”

  
Yahaba’s eyes grew wide as dish plates as his heart began to pound in his throat, “H-huh?! But Senpai, aren’t you dating Matsukawa-senpai?"

 

Oikawa lilted, “Oh, the confessions isn’t from me, dear Yahaba-chan, although you are very cute,” he licked his lips, “But from Makki-chan.”

  
  
Yahaba exhaled but the tension still remained in his shoulders. He could feel a hint of blush on his cheeks as his face lit up. “Really?” 

  
  
“Dear Yahaba-chan, would I lie to you?” Oikawa wrapped an arm around his shoulder and gave him a softer smile, “And if my word alone isn’t enough, you can ask my boyfriend too~”

  
  
Matsukawa came jogging over to the group, an extra pair of shoes sticking out of his bag and a lazy smile on his lips, “I take it you told him?”

  
  
“Matsukawa-senpai,” Yahaba pointed to the shoes in his bag, “Are those…?”

  
  
“He’s going to be looking for them for awhile,” Matsukawa shrugged before patting Yahaba on the shoulder, “Please save him from himself.”

  
  
Yahaba nodded his thanks to the two of them, and headed toward the locker room with conviction that Matsukawa could tell wasn’t wavering any time soon.

  
  
“I think we might end up going on a double-date very soon, Mattsun,” Oikawa wrapped his arms around Matsukawa, rubbing their noses together as they turned to head home.

  
  
“You buying? Because I think I’ve gone broke taking you out so much these past couple weeks…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK
> 
> BACK AGAIN
> 
> IN THE MATSUOI TAG
> 
> TELL YOUR FRIENDS
> 
> Okay no.
> 
> I hope you guys love this because I loved Megan's HanaYaha and I got in the shower at 4am and realized MatsuOi fit in this universe and I'm gay.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
